Hon W. Wong disclosed watches in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,531 by enclosing a digital electronic watch housed within the same casing as a writing instrument.
Beneath the clip of his ball point pen there are arranged two contact terminals and when contact is made between a resilient tongue which is directly formed on the pen clip to serve as an actuating button for the electronic watch, and the first contact terminal, the watch is then energized. The tongue is equivalent to the button provided on wrist mounted watch for displaying the time. If another contact is made between second terminal and the clip, a resetting program may be initiated for another display use. Since the tongue is directly cut from pen clip and is formed outside a pen, it will be easily broken or damaged during handling, operation or clamping in pocket.
The present inventor has found the defects of conventional ball pen in combination of electronic watch and invented the present ball pen with watch.